Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Podsumowanie - Żegnaj moja miłości na zawsze
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinek 8 Bobbie ; W dzisiejszym odcinku , powyciągamy brudy i wyjaśnimy wszelkie sporne problemy i nieciągłości wynikające w walkach . Odwiedzą nas specjalni goście i pokażemy wam pierwsze filmiki nakręcone przez ludzi , którzy zgodzą się wystąpić w II edycji. Będzie dzisiaj dużo emocji , więc trzymajcie się swoich krzeseł i oglądajmy ! Uwaga ten odcinek jest mojego pomysłu i jeśli ktokolwiek z użytkowników czuje się urażony bądź zniesmaczony proszę pisać w dyskusji , ja zmienię po prostu te scenki lub zmienię tekst . Proszę o nieedytowanie go . Pozdrawiam : AikkoxD Opening ' Muzyka : Durrara Ending ''Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Wszyscy uczestnicy na arenie , pustynia , dżungla , wnętrze wieżowca oraz system jaskiń w górze. Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Tiarę , która stoi i przygląda się księdze. Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Vayne z kuszą w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Jolie , która przygląda im się z pogardą , na jej ramieniu siedzi orzeł. Następnie jest Fabiusz , odziany w swoją zbroje i mieczem i jedną ręką trzyma Jolie. Za nogę Fabiusza trzyma się Lee Sin i cieszy się , w dłoni trzyma zamazane zdjęcie. Ich obu trzyma Veneida , która nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycona. W ustach trzyma swój mały sztylet. Jej nogę trzyma Joania i przygląda trzymającego się obok Drawna , ale ten ma odwróconą głowę. Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Oksan z łańcuchami na ramionach. Potem Miriam trzyma go , ale wydaje się być nieobecna. Ją natomiast trzyma na ręce Quan , a druga ręką trzyma Penelope i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Obok tej pary zakochanych stoją Lebrik i Zebrik i trzymają się za dłonie i spoglądają na siebie z uśmiechem. Pokazana do góry nogami Naomi skacze z radości .Całkiem na dole stoi odwrócony tyłem Marcin , pokryty ogniem. Z boki spada kropla krwi i ekran zostaje zamazany. Pojawia się serce z sztyletem i z napisem Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub zgiń Studio nad areną Kamera przechodzi na Bobbiego , który siedzi na krześle , a obok znajduje się jeszcze kilka miejsc , pokój razi w oczy , jest biały i daje po oczach . 'Bobbie : '''Witam was ponownie w naszym studiu , tutaj nagrywamy nasz sezon . Widzimy jak nasi kamerzyści pracują tutaj nad ujęciami . ''Kamerzyści na linach machają mu . 'Bobbie : '''Tutaj , montujemy nasze zebrane materiały i widać ,że właśnie szykują się walki , ale to potem. ''Siada z powrotem na miejsce . 'Bobbie ; '''Dziś w trudi , zaproszę producentów z zaprzyjaźnionej stacji i nie tylko ! Pierwszym gościem będzie znana wam reżyserka zemsty Wawanakwy oraz Wiejskiej Legendy , wspierana i współtwórczyni We Love Drama TV ! Vamelię . Audycja zawiera kodowane wiadomości ,więc nie posługuję się imionami , tylko pseudonimami . ''Otwierają sdrzwi , a z nich wychodzi Vamelia . '''Bobbie : Witamy , pierwszego gościa ! Vamelia , co cię skłoniło do odwiedzin ? Vamelia : Ten show , jest niesamowity , nie sadziłam ,że może to tak wypalić. Bobbie ; 'Rozumiem. Zaprośmy jednak do dyskusji , autora , żebym wam nie wadził – oto Aikkoxd ! ''Drzwi się otwierają i wchodzi Aikkoxd. '''Aikkoxd : '''Witam ciebie Vamelio . Miło ,że występujesz w tym programie . '''Vamelia : Jaki miły , dziękuję . Bobbie : 'To ja się stąd na razie wynoszę . ''Aikkoxd kiwa głową na tak i siada na miejscu Bobbiego . '''Aikkoxd : Więc Vamelia , co tam słychać na planie . Vamelia : Wiesz , całkiem dobrze idzie . Jest coraz lepiej . Rozwijam się w bardzo dobrym kierunku . Aikkoxd : Cieszę się , twoja fikcja z każdym odcinkiem jest coraz lepsza. Vamelia ; Dziękuje , miło się tworzy dzieła , kiedy wiesz ,ze ludzie naprawdę to doceniają . Aikkoxd : 'Wiem coś o tym . Ale opowie nam o tym więcej , jeden z najważniejszych i najbardziej wnoszących twórców. Powitajmy – ForeverNTM ! ''Po raz kolejny otwierają się drzwi do studia wchodzi ForeverNTM '''ForeverNTM : Vamelia , miło cię poznać .. Całuje jej rękę . Vamelia : 'Jaki szarmancki , ale nie licz na więcej . '''ForeverNTM : '''Hej , ja jestem tylko miły. '''AikkoxD : '''W to nie wątpię . Miło mi was poznać. ''Siedzi nieco naburmuszony 'AikkoxD : '''Zapraszam kolejnych gości ! ''Dzrwi się odsłaniają , wychodzi MMichael , Esothrerya i SpectraVonVon123 'MMichael : '''Nie spodziewałem się występu tutaj . '''AikkoxD : '''Wszyscy zasługujecie na występ . W końcu razem planujemy kolejny sezon . Dlatego dla mnie będziecie najlepszymi gośćmi . '''Esothrerya : '''Wyczuwam w tym podstęp . Ale zobaczy się . '''SpectraVonVon123 : '''Ja wciąż nie wierzę ,że tutaj jestem . ''Nagle ktoś włamuje się przez drzwi . '''LadyDreamy : A ja , mnie nie zaprosiliście . ForeverNTM : '''Dlaczego na mnie tak patrzysz , to pomysł AikkoxD '''AikkoxD : To może zamienię się miejscami i siądę trochę dalej . Zakłopotany usiadł gdzie indziej .. Esothrerya ''': Jak zwykle gafa , ale co tam . A właśnie skoro już rozmawiamy ,to zapraszam do mojego show ! Rok płynnego koszmaru . Jest co oglądać . '''ForeverNTM : '''Miło się ogląda cudze produkcje . '''Vamelia : Wiem coś o tym , wszyscy jesteśmy wyjątkowi. MMichael : A szef produkcji nie przyjdzie ? Aikkoxd : 'Wiesz , on woli się nie ujawniać . ''Przez pół godziny wszyscy piją kawę , zajadają się i nie gadają o zupełnie niczym związanymi z fikcjami .Nagle wchodzi zdenerwowany Bobbie i przywraca wszystkich do pionu . '''Bobbie ; Co wy sobie robicie ! My musimy zaczynać show , a nie .. rany . Muszą mi więcej płacić .. AikkoxD : Przecież ci nie płacimy … jesteś dla nas zmyślony .. Wszyscy się śmieją .. Bobbie : Zacznę więc ja , widzimy się za moment . Zaczynają lecieć reklamy Aithne : To co będziemy robić? Amy : '''No kurcze, ludzie - przymknijcie się! Mam dość waszego pierniczenia - przez to tylko leci czas! A potem nie ma zadań i reality show ciągnie się dłużej! '''Bob : Zapal trawkę - będzie ci cieplej! Amy : BOB! ZAMKNIJ SIĘ WRESZCIE! Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać? Agnes : 'Ty lepiej nic nie mów i idź do Carlosa! Wiem, że ze sobą kręcicie! ''Rok płynnego koszmaru , kilku nastolatków jedna stacja i .. walnięta prowadząca . Czy któremuś z nich uda się wytrwać do końca tej podróży i czy nie załamią się jeszcze bardziej ? Tylko na kanale We Love Drama TV – w tym tygodniu , odcinek specjalny !! '''Agnes : '''I żebym was tam widziała ! Po reklamie , Studio '''SpectraVonVon123 : '''To było niezłe , a jak on się wtedy na niego wydarł . '''Vamelia : '''Ty byś widziała , co ja bym mu zrobiła . '''AikkoxD : '''Skoro się namola pozbyłem , to czas obejrzeć i skomentować dzisiejsze występy. Pierwsza na liście jest ! Tiara .. '''Esothrerya : '''Tak ,najlepsza ! Zna się na ludziach i ma wiedzę . '''MMichael : '''Ja wiem więcej od niej , ona jest ciapowata . '''Vamelia : Może , gdyby nie pozbyła się księgi … Aikkoxd : 'Duma ją tak rozpierała ,że pozbyła się jej w czasie pierwszej walki jej drużyny . Zostawiła na polanie , gdzie znazazła go inna dziewczyna … Veneida ''Wszyscy są zachwyceni z wyjątkiem Esothreryi '''ForeverNTM : Ciebie ona nie ekscytuje !! To jest najlepsza jak dotąd postać. Zabójca i wojownik w jednej osobie !! Nie znasz się .. MMichael : Złego na nią nic nie powiem . Ona zasłużyła na finałowa 10 , najbardziej . Vamelia : '''Jestem za ! '''SpectraVonVon123 : Absolutnie .. Esothrerya : 'Jesteście naiwni , bo co , ona jest co .. Ma talent , ale za bardzo się wysługuje . Uzależnia od siebie ludzi i ich wykorzystuje. Sama sobie rady nie dałaby. ''Wrogo spojrzeli na nią .. '''Aikkoxd : '''Może teraz Jolie .. '''MMichael : '''Pani z lasu , Hahaha .. '''SpectraVonVon123 : '''Dzika i nieokiełznana , taką to ja lubię .. '''Vamelia : '''Złego słowa nie powiem ,ale nie wychwalę , ale jej koleżanka , Naomi jest taka słodka i niewinna .. '''AikkoxD ; Niewinna ? W końcu ma na sumieniu Vayna Esothrerya : Ech , on już nie żyje , a ona naprawdę ma talent . Gdyby nie jej duch i zdolności nie zaszłaby daleko . Vamelia : '''Tak , ona jest jedną i moich faworytek ! '''MMichael : '''Nic jej nie powstrzyma i z duetem z Jolie jest naprawdę groźna . ma dziewczyna talent . '''ForeverNTM : Ona tak , wszystkie mają , z wyjątkiem jednej paskudy , Penelope .. Vamelia skrzywiła się i z gniewną miną spojrzała na ForeverNTM , a mrko cicho odszedł i sączy ciastko .. Vamelia : '''Nie masz czelności obrażać jej .. '''ForeverNTM : '''To moje zdanie , po co Quan ją ratował , Gość jest fajny , ale ona go sprowadza na dno .. '''Vamelia : Ta dwójka jest na lepszą parą tego sezonu ! ForeverNTM : Wmawiaj to sobie .. Oboje stali i zaczęli się okładać . MMichael chce wraz z Esothreryą opanować sytuację , jednak im to nie wychodzi … AikkoxD : '''Reklamy dawać reklamy ! Reklama '''Yoanna : '''McKey będzie zła. '''McKey : '''Oj będzie! Zobaczycie... '''Fer : '''Kurcze! Co to ma być? Kreskówka? Sępy czytające książkę kucharską? Co prawda to jest ironia, ale to jest realny świat! '''Zach : Widzicie? Kolejny powód by mnie nie uwzględniać w zadaniu! Fatima : O nie doigrałeś się koleszko! Kim! Trzymaj kolczyki, jak ja mu dołożę to nawet swojej mamusi nie będzie pamiętał! Ameyka Totalnej porażki z prowadzącą McKey i nowymi zawodnikami , gdzie podrużują po ameryce w startm autobusie ?? To i więcej dowiecie się na stacji Qw21qwer BETA ! Ponownie studio Większość studia zrujnowana , a Vamelia i Forever leżą na ziemii i śpią .. AikkoxD : '''Te środki nasenne , no nie były konieczne .. '''SpectraVonVon123 : Ale ja chciałam ich użyć .. MMichael ; Ochłonęliscie .. Esothrerya : I tak słabe z tym co mój zawodnik pali .. SpectraVonVon123 : 'Chyba powinniśmy nieco posprzątać ? ''Wszyscy się śmieja .. 'AikkoxD ; '''Każdy z nas ma juz załatwioną śłużbę . Załatwią to za nas . ''Otwiera napój .. 'AikkoxD : '''Popijmy , i to już będzie koniec odcinka ... '''Vamelia ': Gdzie ja jestem '''MMichael : '''Chyba się budzi .. '''Vamelia : Co ja na nim robię .. Krzyczy nad uchem ForeveraNTM .. ForeverNTM : Opanuj się dziewwczyno , nie czuję pleców .. Vamelia : '''Coś mi się stało z ramieniem .. '''AikkoxD : Za walkę 10 punktów .. SpectraVonVon123 ; '''Nom tak samo .. '''MMichael : '''Może być .. '''Vamelia : Czemu nas oceniacie . Sotherya ; Bez powodu . Po prostu to lubimy. AikkoxD ; 'A tak na powaznie , to już konie , bo nudno się zrobiło . Puszcze teraz kilka filmików nowych zawodników , którzsy być może znajdą się w 2 serii , oglądajcie nasz. ''Kamery i światło gaśnie .. Filmik ! Las , lokalizacja nieznana , Europa .. Wśród puszczy przeprawiają się ludzie .. 'Chłop : '''Pumużcie mi z tym , ciężko jest ... 'Żona chłopa : 'Zapada , noc musiomy się schronić .. ''Nagle zza drzew wyskakuje chłopak .. '''Hektor : '''W czym państwu moge pomóc .. '''Chłop : A co ty synu robisz o tak pózniej porze ? Hektor : Zobaczy pan za chwilę .. Spogląda w niebo , zapada mrok i wyje.. Chłop z żoną zaczynają uciekać ..Nagle zaczynach ich gonić , pojawią sie tylko sylwetka , kamera przechodzi na ksieżyc i słychać wycie wilka.. Filmik II Zamek , lokalizacja nieznana , Europa Dwór , widać mały pałac z fontannami Szrmierz : 'Czas na twój trening młody panie .. '''Serensen : '''Ha , taka nuda , dobra już zacznę .. '''Heth : '''Tylko nie nawal .. '''Serensen : '''Jestem i tak lepszy od ciebie .. ''Wchodzą na małą arene , Serensen bierze swoją włócznię . 'Serensen : '''Jestem gotowy .. ''Zaczynają walczyć , szermierz skutecznie blokuje każdy ruch Serensena .. '''Szermierz : Szybciej zwinniej .. Serensen atakuje coraz silniej , aż nagle wpada w furię i niszczy miecz szermierza i jego samego .. Podnosi głowę i się uśmiecha , spogląda na brata który odchodzi . Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinki